Solo dejate llevar
by ukime-sama
Summary: ¿Ves a tú alrededor? Solo mira y déjate llevar… Todos tenemos una historia, que merece ser contada… ¿Estás dispuesta a descubrir qué hay tras ellos? Porque lo creas o no, todos tenemos un pasado y un presente… hay quienes no llegan al futuro… AU/ Diversas Parejas


Ehehehe, volví u_u, ¡Lamento el resumen tan poco apetitoso, pero lean y denme una oportunidad!

Soul Eater no me pertenece lamentablemente U_U

Muñeca de cristal

Había vuelto a escuchar las discusiones de sus padres, como odiaba esos sucesos. Ella era fuerte, valiente e inteligente, Maka Albarn, era linda, todo un prospecto inimaginable, pero también era humana y se dañaba tras las constantes discusiones y la presión de ser la mejor.

Lamentablemente el destino era caprichoso, era un verdadero asco. Sin duda, su padre Spirit y su madre Kami no estaban atados bajo el lazo rojo. Aunque ella no creía en esas patrañas, ¿Lazos rojos, amor, destino y chicos…? Esas palabras no iban con ella.

Maka Albarn no se enamora...

Oh, y tenía decidido instalarse en casa de una de sus mejores amigas, Crona, era una buena chica, lastima que la gente la tratase tan mal, siendo huérfana debería tener el mayor apoyo, pero había personas que no eran capaz de ver más allá de esa timidez y ese aspecto desaliñado.

Y junto a Tsubaki, una chica de físico exuberante y mirada calma, un verdadero sol, amable, inteligente y preocupada, aquella amiga que podías contar en cualquier momento del día. Ellas conformaban el trío más raro del colegio.

No eran iguales entre sí, ni una pizca, pero ser como eran, chicas que eran capaces de ver más allá de las apariencias.

….

—Etto… Maka, ¿Estas segura? Tú madre se preocupara mucho. — la rubia lanzo un bufido, mientras tomaba y descolgaba el teléfono para marcar unos dígitos.

No espero mucho, cuando escucho una voz apresurada al otro lado de la línea, a quien distinguió como su ejemplo a seguir, su madre.

— ¿Mamá?... Estoy bien… si, segura… estoy en casa de Crona, voy a quedarme… No, no te preocupes… Sí, hablamos mañana. Bye… — suspiro mientras veía a la peli-rosa. — ¿Feliz?

—Sí… ¿Tsubaki sabe…?

—No y no va a saberlo. Tu sabes que detesto esto, ojala las cosas no fueran tan duras… — ya cambiada, con su prenda para dormir, apago la luz y se acobijo, dando finalizada la charla, en esos asuntos, Maka era cerrada.

—Ah… buenas noches.

Sí, esa noche no sacaría ninguna información.

…

—Ja, ¿Crees que personas como… estas, merecen vivir, Patty? — el dedo acusador de la rubia le intimidaba.

Elizabeth y Patricia Thomson, dos hermanas "gemelas", las rubias populares.

Crona no sabía cuál era su pecado, ¿Acaso era una basura en ese mísero mundo? ¿Realmente no merecía vivir…? ¿No lo merecía?

Temía la respuesta, cada vez que caminaba sola por esos enormes pasillos temía encontrarse con los estudiantes… No, en realidad temía toparse con ambas rubias, conocía a sobras la manía que le tenían, pero ¿Por qué…?

—Jajaja, que divertido. ¿Esta vez que se te ocurre, Liz? — y allí era cuando debía mover sus piernas y huir.

—Mmm… ¿Sabes, FEA? ¿Por qué no mejor te desapareces de este mundo y nos haces un favor?... Antes que se me ocurra hacerlo yo misma…

Le dolió un montón, apenas le dijo fea se le formo un nudo en el estomago, y las lágrimas comenzaban a centellar, era el mismo episodio, uno tras otros, y lo peor de todo es que se sentía una nena cuando Maka o Tsubaki la protegían.

—Hay, ya va a llorar la pobrecita, ¿Dime, quieres a tú mamita…? ¡Oye! — la empujo sin querer cuando salió despavorida.

¡Odiaba sentirse tan frágil como una estúpida muñeca de cristal! Y más aún cuando mencionaban a su madre… aquella que la abandono desde niña.

Y se encerró en el baño, como cada vez que pasaba, deseando nunca haber existido, odiaba su simple existencia… deseaba morir…

…..

—Vamos guapa, ¿Recuerdas que has aplazado la materia? Consiénteme y me pensare mejor colocarte la nota…

—Eres un cerdo. — escupió las palabras.

Ese profesor era un asco de persona, lo conocía. Al principio Tsubaki pensó que no iba a ser problema alguno, era muy buena estudiante, no la mejor, pero si buena.

Todo comenzó cuando empezaba a ser acosada por el, castigada sin motivos aparentes, pero ella, incapaz de contar a nadie, pensó resolverlo sola, sin darse cuenta que se hundía más y más.

— ¿Qué has dicho…? — le sujeto el mentón bruscamente.

— ¡Qué eres un cerdo, suéltame! — ella no era débil, pero un hombre siempre era más fuerte, odiaba sentirse así.

Sintió total repugnancia al sentir las manos del hombre manosearla, besarla y obligarle a tener… relaciones, ¡Que no era una cualquiera!

—Más te vale ser obediente… ¿Acaso no vez que me gustas muc…? ¡Maldita! — sintió un gran dolor en su miembro. — Esta me las pagas… jajaja… zorra…

— ¡Maldición! Que asco — apenas logro liberarse, sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, había corrido apresurada al lugar más apartado, el sótano. — Que asco… — sollozo, sintiéndose manchada.

¿Cuántas veces no había sentido a ese asqueroso hombre? ¿Cuántas veces no había soportado horas amargas sometidas para pagar algo que no ha hecho? ¿Por qué el destino era tan caprichoso…? Se sentía sucia, asquerosa e impura… Se sentía como un frágil cristal…

Okey, una especie de comienzo, ¡No odien a Patty ni a Liz por el momento, tendrán para rato! Nah, mentira, me refiero a que no las odien sin antes conocer también sus historias, después de todo, no podemos juzgar a nadie sin saber de que va. Me sentí cruel u_u, ¡Espero les gusten y me dejen comentarios! Todavía hay más por saber de estas chicas y los chicos y mucho más.


End file.
